The Ghoulish Familiar
by TheFirstdremora
Summary: When an undercover ghoul is summoned to Halkegenia to be a familiar, madness death, and really gory lunches ensue.


**[TFD here with a new story! Dont worry, ANDIH is still going to get updated but more slowly. I needed to get this out of my head and I got some time off from work due to a broken leg. Anyways, lets get this party started!]**

In a deserted back alley within Tokyo's 20th ward a bloody scene of pure betrayal could be seen. Jack Milsentoll was a CCG investigator while being a ghoul at the same time. He was a known SS class ghoul before he dissapeared after a brutal raid led by the reaper of CCG. Soon afterwards, a new investigator popped up and started rising through the ranks with surprising speed. His skill with a quinque was unmatched, even by Arima himself. Nobady suspected that this skill came from his ghoul nature and the fact that his kagune and quinque were near identical. Going back to the subject at hand, Jack's partner had come close to discovering Jack's true identity and thus, he had to die. He had his kagune activated and was using it to restrain his partner as he raised a handgun with a gloved hand. Right as he fired a bright green portal consumed both people.

-Deadly Line Break-

Tiffania was elated that her summoning ritual had gone off without a hitch, and she was to get a familiar to help with the orphanage. What the half-elf didn't expect was to see to men standing in the summoning circle. They were both wearing grey trenchcoats with black boots and white gloves. Tiffania was mortified when she saw the hole in the ead of the one furthest away from her. The other one was holding an odd-shaped smoking gun. He had twelve dark blue tentacles sprouting out of his back and was using them to impale the other man. Suddenly the tentacles retreated into his back as he let the corpse drop to the ground. He slowly turned until his unhuman eyes were visible. They were black with red iris'.

"Where am I?"

"I-I-In Albion, near South Gotha."

"I do not know of any 'Albion' but if it means that I can live a peaceful life I do not really care. Tell me, have you heard of the CCG?"

"CCG? No I have never heard of it. Why?"

"Oh, simply because I am a ghoul being hunted by them."

"Ghoul?"

"This really is a seperate planet. Where I come from, a ghoul is a being that looks identical to a human with a few major differences."

"Like what?"

"Our skin is extremely tough, we have organs that produce a 'kagune' which was the tentacles you saw earlier, and we can only eat humans or other ghouls."

"That sounds like a horrible way to live!"

"It is, and you really saved me by bringing me and my partner here."

"Wait, this man was your partner!?"

"I will explain this all soon, but let us go sit down first."

"Oh, sure, but what about your deceased partner?"

"I havent had my lunch yet, so I hope that you dont mind if I make a slight mess. Look away if you have a weak stomach." Said the ghoul as he walked over to the dead investigator and put down his briefcase before beginning to eat. For some reason Tiffania found that she was filled with morbid curiousity at this strange creature as she moved closer to the eating ghoul and nearly vomited at the sight. The ghoul was knawing on the dead investigator's large intestine and preparing the other organs for consumption. In a remarkable show of courage Tiffania moved closer and crouched down right next to Jack's head.

"As long as you dont harm anyone at the orphanage, I wont judge you for eating the only thing you can." When he heard these words, he halted his feast and turned his head so that he was looking Tiffania directly in the eyes. He leaned over and shocked the half-elf with a tight embrace.

"Thank you. You are the first person who has ever said that to me."

After finishing his rather grusome meal Jack went into the living room of the building to properly explain what was going on.

{Three Hours Later}

"And thats why I killed and ate my partner."

"Oookay then. What do you plan to do now?"

"Im to be your familiar am I not?"

"Wait, you would still agree to do that for me!?"

"You saved my life, and were the first person to show me kindness despite knowing what I am. Tell me, where is the best place to learn how to use magic?"

"The magic academy in Tristain, but I cant go."

"Why not?"

"I have to take care of the orphanage, and besides, what school would accept a half-elf?"

"Remember, I used to run an orphanage. I could set one up nearby and help you with the responsibilities."

"You wont let me say no will you."

"Not a chance in hell. Lets pack up and get going, I dont want to get caught up in this nasty war buisness."

 **[End of Chapter One. I Hope you enjoyed. Reveiws are always appreciated, but please refrain from excessive flaming. TFD out!]**


End file.
